


Hanna and Eren?

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternare Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Levi, Jealous! Levi, Levi being all shy, Nerd!Armin, Reiner being the class clown, Teacher!Erwin, cheerleader!Mikasa, jock!Eren, levi's p.o.v, shingashina gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's has a crush on Eren who is super popular. But so do alot of people and Levi sees Hanna trying to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanna and Eren?

Levi had always had a huge crush on Eren ever sence she was in middle school.

Levi was currently watching Eren from her side view who was with Armin and Mikasa. Levi would kill just to get to be as close to Eren as they were. 

Armin was on the chess team. Mikasa was the cheerleader who was always on top or who had the spot light. And Eren was on the soccer team and he was in track. They had their own circle and they were always so close together.

"Awww! She's staring again!" Petra squealed while Hanji and Auruo chuckled.

"No I wasn't!" She yelled at them. "Go tell him!" Hanji insisted.

"Tch!" Levi crossed her arms looking away from them and Eren, causing her side braid to fall.

"Come on! You know guys never make the first move." Petra insisted.

"Yeah! Petra made the first move with Auruo!" Hanji mentioned. As Eren and his two friends walked past them to their classes. Levi's face flushed red as she felt him brush past.

"Ha! Its a good thing your not a guy. You would be having major boner problems if you were. Anyway see you after class." Hanji said waving bye as Auruo and Petra split walking in different directions.

Levi huffed as she shut her locker only to walk into someone while she marched off. As her and the peron fell leaving their stuff spread to the ground.

"Hey, watch-ughh-." Levi started only to be met with Eren rubbing his shoulder.

"Ow, um sorry Levi." He apologized, beginning to gather her stuff.

She still sat there on the ground frozen. She was still staring at Eren who had just gotten her stuff for her.

"Can you get up?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Oh! Um, I- Uh yeah I'm good." She replied wiping the dirt off her and grabbing her books which were in Eren's hands.

"Thanks." She replied quitley, trying to make sure her legs weren't shaking.

He smiled brightly knowing she was okay.

'Oh my fucking god he's perfect.' She thought.

"No problem, anyway we should get to class before Mr. Smith gives us detention." He said walking ahead of her.

She stood there frozen until coming to her sences and walking up closer to his side.

"You know what class I'm in?" She asked now looking up at him, and he smilled. Shit there it is again.

"I'm pretty sure I know we have the same third period history class together." He answered continuing to walk to class.

"O-Oh w-well I just d-didn't know you knew I was in the same class as you..."  She averted her gaze to the floor. Eren looked at her confused until they got to the class.

"Mr. Jaeger! Detention!" Eren looked shocked as he walked through the door but sighed and sat in his seat next to Reiner.

"Levi, next time its detention take your seat." Levi went and sat in her seat.

From the corner of her eye she could see that Reiner was talking to Eren but Eren was just looking plainly ahead at the board.

Mr. Smith walked to Eren and Reiner's desks.

"Reiner why did people consider George Washington a great leader?" He asked with one of his giant brows crooked. Reiner just made a cheeky smile.

"Cause he's on the dollar." Eren beside him groaned looking down in shame. While everyone else laughed, and Levi laughed at Eren's reaction.

"Eren why was he a great leader?" Mr. Smith asked again.

"Because he held his head up high and used his surroundings to his advantage." Eren said knowing the answer.

Mr. Smith nodded with a smirk.

"Eren forget that detention. Reiner two days detention after school." Mr. Smith said walking back to his desk. While the whole class 'ohed' Reiner.

Class resumed but from the corner of Levi's eye she could see that Hanna who sat in front of him was trying to pass him a note. That is what made Levi less confident of Eren noticing her.

All the girls in school wanted him. He became popular enough by joining soccer but when Mr. Zackarias suggested soccer and he excepted. The whole school wanted him, it was one reason why Eren's real friends were Mikasa and Armin.

The bell rung and Hanna who was not taking a hint ran over to Eren who was collecting his stuff, gave him a kiss on the cheek, slipped the note in his jacket pocket, and ran out. Reiner let out a loud laugh.

"Come on Eren she's cute!" Reiner punched Eren's arm playfully. Eren shrugged and grabbed the folded note Hanna wrote and threw it to the floor.

"Oh, come on Eren!" Reiner urged following Eren out the door.

Levi walked over to the back of the room and grabbed the note and walked out.

· After School ·

Levi was walking on the sidewalk in a black jacket even though it was November it was below 70. As she walkee she pulled the note out of her pocket that Hanna wrote and opened it.

Lol nice one with getting Reiner your detention ;) anyway meet me after school behind the gym after track. Kay?

Levi clenched the note in her hands and let it go so it would drift off in the wind. She put her hands in her pockets and marched off wanting to get away from it.

Fucking Hanna. That shitty red head. She's already banging that tall guy. Dammit why do all of you have to be going after Eren like that!  
He doesn't need all of you people on his ass!

"Hey! You dropped this!" She heard a voice call. Wait. Please don't be him. Its the note! Levi turned to see Eren walking beside her beginning to read the crumbled paper. No!

Levi took the paper out of his hands and began ripping the paper. Her face turning red from embarrassment, as she watched the note pieces fly away. Eren stood there hands in his pocket, with a worried look.

"Was that the note Hanna gave me?" He asked lowering his head to try to see a better look at Levi's face. She began to feel tears pricking at the end of her eyes.

Shit. He Hates me now. I ripped up the note he got, he probably went back for it but it wasn't there because I took it. What if he really did like Hanna?!

Eren heard Levi sniffles and he grew more worried for her.

"Levi?"

"I-I'm sorry.. I j-just..I- I love you! And I don't know how to act with you because everyone wants to be with y-you! A-and I saw Hanna give you t-that note! A-and so I-"

Levi's apologies was cut with Eren's lips crashed on hers. She was frozen from shock and excitement so she kissed back. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she did. He slipped his tongue in her mouth moving it againts hers, making Levi moan.

Eren smirked and broke the kiss off first both of them panting.

"Same here." He managed to say still panting.

"Hey, want to come to my house its a block down from here." Eren asked motioning ahead.

Levi's cheeks went red as she smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FEM!LEVI! Also Levi being all shy and blushy so i put them together and wrote a one-shot. Also love Petruo so yeah, made that happen. ♡ Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
